Isabella Lupin
by Mammps
Summary: Daughter of Remus Lupin. Slytherin. Best friends with Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter AND Draco Malfoy. God help Isabella Lupin as she tries to survive the war, fighting for what she believes in while trying to keep those she loves alive. CD/OC then FW/OC. POA-Post DH. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before I start I am going to say that I realise that Remus Lupin is a Half-blood but in this story, for the sake of the plot, I am making it that he would have been pure-blood if it wasn't for the Werewolf blood, therefore making his child, Isabella, a pureblood. Also I have made Severus Snape a Pureblood as well to fit in my storyline.**

**AN: SLIGHT CHO BASHING IN THIS. REALLY DON'T LIKE HER.**

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION - Isabella is a pure blood Slytherin though she acts very unslytherin. She is unbiased when it comes to blood purity. Her blood father is Remus Lupin and her mother died when she was three. After the fall of Voldemort the Ministry rounded on Remus Lupin about a werewolf looking after a child and they decreed that he couldn't look after her. After already losing his three best friends, his wife and Lily, Remus begged Dumbledore to stop them. While Dumbledore couldn't completely stop them from taking Isabella he managed to convince them to allow Remus main custody, in which Isabella would be under the care of Remus for six months every year and during the other six she would be under the care of a foster family, the Clawress family (well couple). The Clawress are strictly pureblood and Slytherin and as a child made her play with Draco Malfoy, which lead to them being best friends. Remus however placed Isabella in a muggle primary school in which she met Harry Potter. While Remus never met Harry, Isabella became best friends with Harry Potter too. **

**Chapter One**

"Father, we're ready to go" My best friend, Draco Malfoy, spoke to his father as a solider would to his commander, just replacing the usual 'Sir' with 'father'. The pair of us were stood in the doorway of Lucius Malfoy's office. Draco dressed in a very stylish suit that made him look like a fifth year, not a third year. I was wearing a flowery summer dress, my prefect badge pinned onto my chest proudly. We were waiting to travel by floo to platform nine and three quarters.

"Good. When your mother is ready we shall leave." Lucius replied not even looking up from his desk, where his papers sat.

I looked over to Draco and nudged him back. We both stepped back and I shut the door. I stepped over to where our cases were waiting. Our Slytherin crests and initials on the sides.

"I don't know what you're worried about Draco. We're hardy going to miss the train. We have a good hour before the train leaves." I said to him gently, looking over my decorated nails, checking to make sure the paint hadn't chipped. I had thanked Nacrissa about a thousand times when she had done it for me.

"I want to get the usual compartment. I don't want any first years claiming it" he replied snidely.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow until his muttered a 'sorry'.

"You and I both know even if a first year did sit in your compartment Crabbe and Goyle would scare them away." I told him with a smirk, looking back at my nails. "Not that you should allow that considering its only a compartment"

"Are you sure you're a Slytherin?" he asked.

"Draco, we've been over this" I replied with a side-way glance at him.

He snorted. "Yeah. I know. Slytherin by cunning, not by superiority."

"Yeah, why do you think I was made prefect?" I asked him sarcastically, but I never gave him chance to reply before I answered. "Because I will lead by being an equal not by being superior."

"You've spent too much time with your father" he told me with a smirk, "You're starting to act like a Gryffindor".

I gasped dramatically and dropped down to me knee's begging. "No, please, I am no Gryffindor. Please, I -"

I was interrupted by a not-amused throat clearing. I stood quickly and turned to see Lucius stood at his door with a frown on his face. "Slytherin's do not grovel Isabella, and I hope I never see you do the same again"

"Of course sir." I said looking down to the floor.

"Shall we go, Nacrissa is ready and waiting" replied Lucius.

Both Draco and I looked across and saw Nacrissa Malfoy, was in fact ready and waiting by the door to the main room with the fireplace in. I grabbed my bags and headed over to Nacrissa, with Draco following me. I shared a smile with Draco. He must have found that hilarious.

The journey through the floo got even more boring the more times I travelled through it. When I reached platform nine and three quarters with my case I stood and waited for the Malfoys. I looked around at the few families that were already at the station. Most of them looked like first years. Some of them were looking around in wonder, even the parents.

The Malfoys came through in a matter of minutes. Nacrissa immediately took Draco by the shoulders and said, "Be good and write to me."

"I will mother" Draco replied with a smile that he only ever reserved for his mother and I.

"And Bella, you'll be careful as well and keep our Draco out of trouble" Nacrissa said to me with a smile.

"Of course Nacrissa. I'll try my best." I replied with a smile.

As soon as Nacrissa turned her attention back to Draco I turned to look for any of my other friends. I spotted my other best friend coming through the wall that leads to the muggle train station, Cedric Diggory. I smiled and waved when he spotted me. He waved back cheerfully and pointed to his chest where a Hufflepuff prefect badge sat. I gave him a thumbs up and then pointed to my Slytherin prefect badge which he replied to by giving me a thumbs up and a wink.

"Alright, off you go, both of you." Nacrissa said pressing a kiss onto Draco's head, which caused Draco to fidget and moan, 'Mother, you are so embarrassing'.

I smiled, and headed over to the carriage that I spied Cedric climbing into. I climbed in just as his head poked out of a compartment. He smiled when he saw me and waved me over. I walked to him and entered our usual compartment.

"Morning" he said, smiling.

"Morning Cedric. Did you have a good summer?" I asked.

"It was alright I guess. The best bit was the first week in August when you visited, after that Dad went over the top with bragging. You know the usual stuff, 'Cedric made prefect, he'll be head boy soon I know it', 'did you know that Cedric is the Seeker for Hufflepuff', 'did you know that Cedric was predicted to get seven O's in the end of year exams.' It was plain annoying." Cedric moaned flopping into the compartment seat.

I smiled sympathetically at him before bringing my wand out of my see-me-not wand holder and silently levitated my case up to the rails above the seats. I placed my wand back its holder before turning and sitting down opposite Cedric. Cedric's mouth was open wide.

"What?" I asked as his astonished gaze fell on me.

"How did you do that?" he asked amazed. "We're not supposed to learn how to do silent magic until next year"

"I asked Dad, he was happy to teach me. Especially with me spending so much time with the Malfoys. He barely trusts Mother and Father, let alone the Malfoys as well." I told him.

"Well the Clawress family are quite public about their distaste about anything not pureblooded. The Malfoys even more so and the rumour that they were true Death-eaters doesn't help them." replied Cedric.

"Any sign off the twins yet?" I asked, looking out the window into the now increasing crowd of students and parents. I was searching for my favourite pair of red headed twins, Fred and George Weasley. Even since Cedric, Fred, George and I shared a compartment on the way to Hogwarts in our very first year we've made it a tradition to share a compartment on the journey to Hogwarts every year and then the journey home at the end of each year.

"Nope. Did you hear they won the lottery and all went to Egypt?" Cedric asked.

I looked over at Cedric with a eyebrow raised, "It was in the Daily Profit. It sent Father on a two hour rant on 'blood traitors'. It's impossible how short of a fuse father has."

"I bet that was fun. What did you do? Ignore him?" Cedric asked.

I snorted, "Of course. I got my potions book out - Oh, have you seen the potions set for this year? We're going to have so much fun. I've highlighted all of the main steps and such and made notes on all of the sections and -"

"Woah, calm down Bella. We haven't even got to Hogwarts yet and you've already annotated the potions book? Your starting to make yourself look like a Ravenclaw." Cedric laughed.

I gasped in horror. "Take that back. I'll never lower myself to be like a Ravenclaw. I'm not nerdy I'm just passionate."

"I still don't understand your dislike of Ravenclaws." commented Cedric.

I shrugged and replied. "They're snotty and they think they're smarter than I am just because they're in Ravenclaw and I'm in Slytherin."

Just in time the compartment door opened a girl stepped in. She was an Asian girl with dark straight hair and large brown eyes. I was well aware of who this was. Cho Chang, a fourth year Ravenclaw and a pain the ass. Professor McGonagall had thought it would be a good idea for me to tutor Cho in transfiguration when she missed a few weeks due to an sickness bug. Let's just say it didn't work out. Cho completely ignored the fact that I was in the compartment and looked to Cedric.

"Hi Cedric. I was just wondering if you would continue to tutor me in transfiguration this year?" Cho asked. Did I mention that Professor McGonagall replaced me with Cedric when things didn't work out? Now I've had to deal with a Cedric-love-sick fourth year Ravenclaw popping up every other minute.

I just groaned and slipped down in my seat.

"Oh well, I don't know if you'll need it Cho. You're pretty much caught up with everyone else. There isn't much more I can tutor you on. I think you'll do just fine this year without it." Cedric said.

"In other words we're bored of you now so get out." I said.

Cho glared at me and Cedric sent me a disapproving look before looking back at Cho. "I'm sorry about Bella, she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. But honestly, I don't think you need any tutoring this year."

"Oh, it's just, I really can't afford to fail and I don't feel like I know everything that I should and -" If things couldn't get any worse the watery eyes appeared and the first tear fell down her cheek. I just snorted at how pathetic she was before sitting back against the window and putting my feet up on the seat.

"I suppose I could do a few sessions. I'll look at my schedule and pass the word on when we can meet" said Cedric. I knew he would crack as soon as the tears started to fall.

The tears soon cleared from Cho's face and smile spread across it. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, tha-" I had enough and cut her off. I had gotten my wand out and whipped it in her direction. She was sent flying out the compartment with the door closing behind her. I put my wand back quickly and looked out the window innocently just before Cedric turned to face me.

"Bella! That was mean. She might be hurt. Don't forget your supposed to be a prefect this year." Cedric almost shouted he was so outraged at my actions.

I simply shrugged checking my nails again, this time just so I could avoid looking at Cedric's outraged and disproving face.

"Did we hear the word prefect?" asked a double voice from the now open compartment door.

I smiled as I looked across to my favourite twins. I also noticed from seeing the background through the window behind them that we were pulling out of the station.

"Fred. George" I called, jumping up to hug them. I hugged Fred first then moved on to George. I was probably one of the only ones to be able to tell them apart. Just between us, Fred has a freckle on the tip of his nose. George's freckle is just above the tip.

"Hey Bella" they both replied.

"Now who said -" started George.

"The dreaded and atrocious word -" continued Fred.

"Prefect" they finished together.

"He did" I said pointing at Cedric accusingly, taking care to remove my badge while they we're looking over at Cedric. By the time they looked back at me my badge was gone.

"Both Bella and I were made prefects" commented Cedric, "And we should probably go to the prefect meeting Bella. We'll be back soon I should think."

I pulled a face, not only at giving away my not-a-prefect cover but also the mention of the meeting. I placed my badge back on and moaned "Do I have to go?"

"Yes" Cedric's reply was adamant.

I pulled a really sad face and pouted at him. He turned his head away from me, took hold of my arm before pulling me out of the compartment while calling back to the twins, "Try not to cause any trouble while we're gone"

When we were almost at the prefect carriage when Cedric looked back at me. He had since let go of my arm and we were walking in silence. He sighed and asked, "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing" I grumbled.

"Bella. What is wrong? I know something is so just tell me" he said.

"Do you like Cho?" I asked him suddenly.

"Do I like Cho. I wouldn't have said I would tutor her if I didn't like her" he replied.

"No, I mean, do you _like her_ like her. Like have a crush or lo-" I was glad he cut me off before I could continue, "No"

"Oh, well, um, that's um fine then" I said, looking down to hide my red and embarrassed face.

I could tell he was about to ask another question when I dashed into the open plan prefect carriage and took a seat in one of the only two available seats left. The only available seats was next to the muggleborn fifth year prefect, Georgina, or next to the Slytherin fifth year prefect, Thomas McGareth. I knew which one I would prefer to sit with but I am sure neither Cedric or Thomas would like to sit next to one another so I sent a smile to Georgina before sitting down next to Thomas. Cedric sent me a we-weren't-finished-talking look before taking a seat next to Georgina. I looked to the front where Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor head boy, and Penelope Clearwater, the useless Ravenclaw head girl, were stood.

"Right, now that we have you all here we are going to introduce ourselves. I am Percy Weasley and this is Penelope Clearwater" Penelope gave a little wave here. "We are the head boy and girl this year and we are expecting the best effort from you, our prefecting team."

I shared a look with Thomas McGareth. Neither of us really liked being referred to as 'their' prefect team.

"Now, we're going to be allocating the prefect patrols. The pairs will be selected now and they shall be your pairs for the rest of the year, so try to get along with one another." spoke up Penelope.

She pulled out her bag a piece of parchment. Each had two columns of names. She placed it on the tables and said, "So if you'd look at the pairs list and then the rota, then you can go."

I jumped up immediately. I was the first at the list. I cheered when I saw that I had Cedric as my patrol partner. I looked over Percy who smiled at me. I knew I made friends with the Weasleys for a reason, even if this one is a bit of a bossy prat. I looked at the rota for my patrolling times. Wednesday night and Saturday evening. That wasn't bad. I might miss a few Quidditch celebration parties but I guess I could celebrate with Cedric, well, as long as I haven't just beaten him.

I grabbed Cedric's arm and pulled him out of the carriage before he'd even had chance to look at the pairs list and rota. He fussed and attempted to break my hold but he obviously forgot that he wasn't the only Quidditch player, I was actually quite strong for a girl. I pulled him all the way back to our compartment before he finally gave up and said, "I didn't get chance to look at the list and rota, how am I meant to know when and with whom I am patrolling? How am I meant to know when to tell Cho I can tutor her."

"Your paired with me. I'll come and get you on the right days and times. Cho, that's your problem." I said slipping into the compartment, which thankfully the twins hadn't destroyed yet. They were sat on the same side, playing exploding snap on one of the seats. I plonked myself down by the window opposite them. Cedric slipped in the compartment as well and sat next to me.

"Stop being such a Slytherin and tell me when I'm prefecting." demanded Cedric firmly.

I turned a glare at him. "I am a Slytherin"

"Well, if you're going to act like one you may as well go and sit with them. I'm sure your Slytherin friends would love to hear about the blood traitor Diggory annoying the hell out you" Cedric said glaring.

"Maybe I will" I snapped at him.

"Well off you go then" he snapped back.

I glared as I stood and stormed to the door. I had just managed to open the door when I was pulled back and the door closed behind me. I was pressed up against the door, my eyes looking up at his grey ones. The anger was gone, they were pleading with me.

"Please don't go. You know I would never mean that. I was just annoyed. I'm sorry. Please stay" he said in a small voice.

I smiled at him. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stick around for a bit longer."

He smiled and backed away. He took a seat and I sat next to him. Both of us smiling.

"Forge" Fred and George suddenly burst out together.

Both Cedric and I turned to face them.

"What?" Cedric asked.

"Forge. It's our names mixed together. You could use it for your first child" explained Fred.

"What?" My voice squeaked as I spoke. I could feel my cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

Fred and George just laughed. Cedric and I shared an embarrassed look before avoiding meeting each other's eyes and looking to the twins.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. At some point in that time I had shuffled closer to Cedric and was leaning against him, placing my head on his shoulder. His arm had come around my shoulders.

Suddenly the train jolted to a stop. The lights flickered and then went off, leaving us in a pitch black darkness. The only light that was coming in was a natural ambient light from the moon. However that was slowly decreasing due to the ice that was climbing up and across the window. The air was gradually getting colder.

I jumped when the compartment door opened and in ran Draco. It was the first time I had seen him on the train on his own, without his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle. He closed the door behind him and looked to see who was in the compartment, when he found me he rushed to my side and sat down next to me, taking hold of my arm and holding me tightly against him. He was shaking like a leaf, and I was sure that it wasn't from the cold.

A shadow passed the frozen compartment door. It paused outside the door, obviously about to enter. The shape of it and depressing cold that I felt connected together in my mind. I knew what this was. It was a dementor. Dad had explained about these when I read about Sirius Black.

I stood as it opened the door. Draco immediately shrivelled back. I heard a sharp gasp from Cedric and twins and I am sure that they were all experience something similar to me. I was seeing in front of my eyes not only the death of my mother but also when I accidently wandered across my dad in his werewolf form. I pushed those memories back with great difficulty and focussed on my happiest memory. Me and Dad on our only ever summer holiday abroad.

_"Expectro Patronum"_ I said, lifting my wand to face the dementor. A badger shot out of my wand and towards the dementor. The dementor instantly fled but I didn't let my badger patronus leave I left it floating around my compartment when suddenly a thought came to mind. How many people on this train can actually produce a patronus and ward a dementor off? I was instantly out the compartment door and sent my patronus after the wandering dementor. It fled completely from the train, but I still felt cold. There must be another. I turned my patronus the other way and let it float in the other direction. Just as I turned I saw the other dementor flying out of a compartment with a werewolf patronus following it. My badger backed up the werewolf as it pushed the dementor off the train.

The lights flickered on, and the train started going, almost as though nothing has occurred but I am sure that every person on this train was well aware that something had. It then occurred to me that I recognised that patronus.

"Bella" called Draco from my compartment door. He was white and was still slightly shaking but he looked better than he did.

I smiled reassuringly at him and replied, "it safe to go back to your compartment now Draco. It's gone. Go and eat some chocolate, it'll make you feel better. Promise."

He smiled shakily and nodded before heading back to his own compartment. I entered mine to find the twins and Cedric sat rather shakily. I headed to my case, levitated it down and fished through it for my private stash of chocolate. Something I shared with my father, we were both had a sweet tooth. I broke four pieces of chocolate off. I gave one to Fred, one to George, one to Cedric and ate the last piece myself. The boys were sat looking at me, the chocolate still in their hands.

"Eat, you'll feel better" I told.

"Bella, you just cast a patronus charm. That's incredibly advanced magic" Cedric said, his mouth slightly open in shock.

I shrugged. "I got bored at the Clawress Manor so I went though some of Father's old school books and tried out some of the spells in there that I recognised. Did you know that when you're in a magical house the ministry can't tell who it is that did the magic so they pass it off as an adult doing it."

"That was wicked" exclaimed Fred and George together with grins on their faces.

I blushed. "Um, thanks. I'm just going to, um, go and check on people, you know, make sure everyone's okay and stuff."

I shuffled out of the compartment before they could say anything and headed down to the compartment that I had seen the patronus come out of. I knew I recognised that patronus. I opened the door to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus Lupin. I grinned at the sight of my Dad, but then it dropped when I saw they were on the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I asked all of them.

Their heads and eyes shot up to me. I smiled slightly. My Dad stood. The others managed to stand as well. I noticed that they all had a piece of chocolate in their hands, except from Dad but from the small bit on chocolate on his lip I would say he'd already eaten his. Ron guided Harry to a seat and sat down next to him. Hermione sat on Harry's other side while Dad approached me.

"I don't suppose that was your badger that I saw with my patronus was it?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, it was."

"Do you two know each other?" Harry asked. I noticed Ron's interest had also peaked. Hermione was rolling her eyes. Obviously she had already made the connection.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Remus Lupin, my Dad. Dad, this is Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The ones that I seem to always get into trouble with" I did the introducing.

Ron and Harry sat shocked while Hermione stood and offered her hand to Dad.

"It's good to meet you Mr Lupin." She said kindly, with a smile.

"You too Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Harry. But you must excuse me, I must go and have a few words with the train conductor." he said to them before turning to face me, "May I accompany you to your compartment, which I presume is on the way?"

"Of course Dad. I have so much to tell you and ask you" I said. I waved to Ron, Harry and Hermione before pulling Dad out of the compartment and started to lead him towards my compartment and the conductors room.

"You didn't tell me you were made a teacher. Are you this year's DADA professor?" I asked him with a large smile on my face.

"Yes I am, and I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you. Though I see you kept a secret as well. You never told me you were made a prefect." he replied.

I looked down and blushed. "I wanted to surprise you when I came home for the summer. After all becoming a prefect is one thing, but having been a prefect for a year means you can actually do it. It's more of an achievement."

"You are too much like you mother. Did you know both her and I were prefects?" he asked.

"I knew you were. You never shut up about how much you tried to maintain your prefect status yet be a marauder at the same time" I told him smiling. "I didn't know about mom though. You don't really talk about her much"

His smile turned sad. "I apologise. I - I - it's still hard."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I know and I understand."

He smiled gratefully back.

I stopped in front of my compartment. I could see that Fred and George had gone back to their game of exploding snap, while Cedric was sat leant up against the window. My case was still on the seat beside him, though it was closed. He probably closed it to stop Fred and George from going through it.

"Well, this is my stop." I said to Dad.

"Very well. I shall see you at Hogwarts. Come and see me after your first day?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course. Bye Dad"

I reached up onto my tip toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before entering the compartment. I close the door, sending a final smile and wave to him. He waved and smiled back before walking off.

"Who was that?" asked Fred curiously, both him and his twin looking up from their game.

"Our new DADA professor. Professor Remus Lupin." I told them all.

"Lupin as in your dad Lupin.?" Cedric asked.

I nodded.

Only Cedric knew the reason why I spent half my time with Dad and the other half with mother and father. Fred and George are in the dark about it, as was Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione. None of them know it is because my Dad is a werewolf. They ask about it, of course, but I never answer. I just tell them it's personal between me, my Dad and mother and father.

"It's good to finally put a face to the name." commented Cedric with a smile.

"Good to put a name and face to the Bella's dad" commented Fred and George together.

I smiled at the three of them and tried to change the subject, "It seems the whole train was effected by the dementor. And they say this train is safe"

"This train is usually safe." said Cedric.

"No thanks to the Ministry" I replied, slumping slightly in my seat.

"Don't tell me you think the ministry are behind this" Cedric moaned. "I know you don't like the ministry but that's going a little far don't you think"

"I know the ministry probably didn't send the Dementors on the train, but surely they know by now that Dementors are dangerous and unpredictable. They don't have any real control over them and to let them close to a train of underage wizards that can't protect themselves is just stupidity. They're lucky that dad and I were on the train and we both knew how to produce a patronas. Many adults don't even know how to produce a patronas to ward away a dementor. It could have been a disaster." I told them, suddenly sitting up straight to make my point.

Cedric placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me back against him before saying, "Bella, calm down. They are gone now. You and your father were on board and nobody was hurt. Lets just put it behind us."

I chuckled, "That was so Hufflepuff of you my dear Cedric. How diplomatic."

Cedric chuckled quietly. "I wasn't just sorted into Hufflepuff because of my pretty face sweet cheeks"

"Not even because of that" The twins suddenly burst out with before all four of us burst out into laughter.

The compartment door opened, interrupting our laughter. We all had smiles on our faces as we turned to face whoever had entered out compartment. My smile however dropped as soon as I saw who was stood in the doorway. Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and also my ex-boyfriend. My face took on my cold Slytherin mask, the one I reserved especially for people who I currently didn't like.

I felt Cedric's arm tighten around my shoulders. I am sure he hadn't forgotten the reason why Oliver and I broke up, though I could keep a grudge longer than Cedric could.

Oliver looked briefly over at me and Cedric before turning to the twins and said, "Team meeting, my compartment, now!"

The twins shared a look before giving us apologetic looks and leaving.

"Cedric. Bella." Greeted Oliver. His tone and voice was friendly, almost apologetic.

"Oliver" Cedric replied curtly and politely.

I remained silent and turned to look out of the window. I was still hurt by our break up. I had yet to forgive Oliver Wood for what he did. I heard Oliver sigh before walking out and shutting the compartment door.

"You alright Bella?" asked Cedric.

"I'm fine" I replied. "I just haven't forgiven him yet"

Cedric nodded in understanding. He squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

I lay my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I had a habit of doing this on the train ride to Hogwarts. I would always sleep on Cedric's shoulder. Ever since I did it second year, I have done it every train ride up to Hogwarts since. It was a good way of passing the journey. I was awoken briefly so I could change into my Slytherin robes but other than that I slept all the way through to Hogwarts.

The Great Hall hadn't changed much during the summer, though it never does. The four tables were still laid out in the same way. They were still as long and parallel with each other. Cedric, Fred, George and I walked in together but we quickly separated into our houses. Cedric separated from us first by heading to the far side of the hall where the Hufflepuff table was. Strangely Slytherin wasn't at the other end this year, but in the middle, next to Gryffindor's table. I could see this ending badly. Fred, George and I sat at our separate tables but we were in line with one another so we could lean across and talk if we need to. Harry, Ron and Hermione soon joined Fred and George and I was soon joined by Daphne Greengrass, my fellow Slytherin fifth year girl, Draco, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. As soon as I realised that Harry and Draco were in line I instantly knew this was going to end badly, and I was soon proven correct when Draco started mocking Harry.

"Hey Potter. I heard you fainted from the Dementors. You actually fainted?" he laughed.

"Oh shove off Malfoy" Ron spat back, turning Harry away from Draco as I turned Draco back round with a disappointed frown on my face, letting him know how disappointed I was with him.

"You promised you'd try" I whispered to him.

His face took on an ashamed looked. "Sorry."

"No, you're not" I said, speaking the truth before turning to face the front as Dumbledore stood and walked to his post.

The only part of Dumbledore's speech I actually listened to was the introducing of the new teachers. It wasn't that I didn't respect or like Dumbledore, I did. I thought he was one of the best Headmasters and wizards that Hogwarts has ever had and I help a great amount of respect for him, it's just II already knew what he was going to say. He was going to warn us about magic in the corridors, and to follow the school rules and to follow Argus Filch's, the caretaker of Hogwarts, rules and warn us about the Dementors.

"Now, there has been a few changes in the staff. Firstly I would like to welcome our new Defence Against the Darks Arts Professor, Remus Lupin" Announced Dumbledore.

There was a loud clap, especially from my friends that had recognised the connected between my last name and Dad's. Even a few Slytherins clapped relatively enthusiastically, after all Dad was the Father of a Slytherin.

I smiled over to Draco, "You clapped. You never clap unless it's a Slytherin professor"

"He may have been a Gryffindor but he's your Dad. If it wasn't for him I would have my best friend so I guess I have to give him some credit, as small as that may be." He replied, attempting to sound distant, but I could feel the warmth in the comment.

"Thanks Draco" I whispered to him.

"... and so I am glad to say the post of the Magical Creature Professor will be covered by our one and only Rubius Hagrid." Dumbledore announced.

I was surprised about that but proud as well. I couldn't think of anyone better to teach the post. I was among the enthusiastic clappers. In fact I was the only Slytherin clapping enthusiastically. The rest were just clapping out of politeness.

The feast was short. Dumbledore dismissed us quickly after everybody had finished eating. I bid goodnight to Draco before standing and yelling over the Slytherins. "Slytherins, first years, follow me."

I lead the collection of ten Slytherin first years down towards the Dungeons. Thomas McGareth was bringing up the rear and making sure nobody was left behind. When we reached the portrait I gave the password "Salazar" and it quickly opened itself. I led the first years in and told them to gather in the common room. Other years passed through and went up to their rooms but it was mine and Thomas' job to welcome the first years to Slytherin House.

"Hello, first things first, congratulations on making Slytherin House. This is our common room. Just in case you didn't hear me earlier our password into here is "Salazar" after our house's founder. You are not, under any circumstances, to tell that password to anyone outside of Slytherin House. This password will remain the password for at least a month before it is changed. We will of course alert you to when it changes and give you the new password." I said to them.

"Before we continue I am Thomas McGareth and this is Isabella Lupin - " Thomas started before I quickly interrupted him.

"-Bella. Call me Bella" I said.

"Sorry, Bella Lupin. And we are your fifth year prefects. You also have two sixth year prefects, Daisy Matlock and Andrew Marks. And finally two seven year prefects Mary Thomas and Edward Matlock. Should you ever have any problems within or outside of Slytherin house or Hogwarts feel free to come and talk to any one of us." Thomas continued.

"Now, in a few minutes you can go up to your dorm rooms, however first our Head of house Professor Snape will wish to speak with you about what is expected of you as a Slytherin." I told them, and just as I finished the common room door opened and in stepped our Head of house, Professor Severus Snape.

"Thank you Miss Lupin, Mr McGareth, I would like to speak with you afterwards so do not go anywhere yet." Professor Snape said before turning to the first years. "As I suppose my prefects have already said, welcome to Slytherin House, the most prestigious house in the school. As Slytherin's you are expected to uphold the Slytherin name. Misbehaviour and disrespect for the name of Slytherin will not be tolerated and should I catch any of you misbehaving I shall take action myself -"

I always remembered this speech from my own first year. It made me feel sorry for the first years. That was only the beginning. I toned out for the most threatening part. Professor Snape liked to insert fear into his first years, purely because it will make them behave better, well in theory it does.

"-and now you may go up to your dorm rooms. Girls are down the stairs to the left and boys and down the stairs to the right." Professor Snape dismissed them.

All of them scrambled away like they were scared Professor Snape was going to use them as potion ingredients.

"Miss Lupin. Mr McGareth. You have both been given great responsibility as prefects and I expect every ounce of effort possible from you. Should I feel you are lacking in your duties as prefect I will not hesitate to give the responsibility to someone else. Are we clear?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes sir" both Thomas and I replied.

"Good. Mr McGareth you may go. Miss Lupin I still have something to discuss with you." said Professor Snape dismissing Thomas.

Thomas left quickly, knowing that it was unwise to linger once Professor Snape has dismissed you.

I looked up to Professor Snape expectantly. Professor Snape was easily my favourite Professor with Potions as my favourite subject and he knew it.

"I discussed with you last year about taking your Potions OWLS in November. I have decided that you are ready to take the OWLS and so I have submitted you into the exam list. I expect good marks of you in the exam. If your are successful we shall discuss advancing your Potions NEWT also. However I have heard from other teachers that you are hoping to take advancements in other subjects as well, I am wondering whether you will be able to deal with the sudden workload" Professor Snape said in his monotonous voice that I am sure he reserves for times like this.

"I am indeed going for advancements in DADA, Transfiguration and Charms as well, however only NEWT advancements and they will rely on my results from my OWLS. I have to receive an 'O' in every one of my subjects to advance in those exams and take my NEWT exams half a year early. I am extremely excited about this prospect and I shall be working to my full potential. I won't let you or myself down Professor" I told him with a determined face.

Professor Snape's lips twitched slightly, which was about as much of smile as you could get out of him while in a public setting.

"Good. Your mother would be proud of you Bella." Professor Snape said.

I smiled. He wasn't talking about my foster mother, but of my real mother. His younger sister. "Thanks Uncle Sev" I replied to him.

"Off to bed with you. I can't have my prefect falling asleep in her classes tomorrow" Professor Snape said with a very small smile, one that I knew he was reluctant to use in a public area like this.

"Heaven forbid I fall asleep" I said sarcastically. I was probably the only one that could be sarcastic around Uncle Sev and not get in trouble for it. After all, he loves me, even if he would never admit it, he can't help but love me, his niece. I remind him too much of Mom for him not to love me. Besides I've seen his soft side. On the full moons during my months with Dad and every other weekend in my months with the Clawress family I used to come either to Hogwarts or Spinners end during the summers and stay in his spare room, and he would look after me, including tucking me in and reading me a bedtime story.

"Do I need to actually take you to bed and tuck you in to make sure you go to sleep young lady?" He replied snarkily.

"No, I got it. See you at breakfast Uncle Sev." I said to him.

"Goodnight Bella" he replied.

I smiled at him and headed up to my dorm where Daphne was. It was only Daphne and me in our room. We were the only girls sorted into Slytherin in my year. It wasn't a good intake year for Slytherin. Only two girls and four boys. It was the smallest Slytherin intake Hogwarts had had in years.

Daphne was already tucked into her bed, fast asleep, snoring away. I giggled quietly to myself. I still couldn't get over that someone as feminine as Daphne snored in her sleep.

I quietly and quickly changed into my sleepwear and crawled into bed.

After all I had to be well rest so I don't fall asleep in my lessons tomorrow, especially if its DADA or Potions or both.

**AN: FINALLY CHAPTER ONE COMPLETED. SORRY IF THE NEXT CHAPTER TAKES A LONG TIME TO BE UPLOADED. I'M CURRENTLY AT UNIVERISTY AND DOING A FULLTIME, COMPLETELY PRACTICAL COURSE WHICH MEANS 9-5 MON-FRI, PLUS HOMEWORK AND COURSEWORK SO FINDING TIME IS HARD BUT I WILL GET IT WRITTEN AND UPLOADED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANKS. MAMMPS**

_Please review let me know what you think of this story! I love getting feedback on my stories and how to improve them, but please only constructive criticism. No hating because it's just not nice. _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP. Bella is in fact two years older than Draco and Harry which is why she is a fifth year prefect in POA. I have also made Daphne in that year as well instead of being the same age at Draco and Harry as she is supposed to be in the books.**

**Chapter Two**

I woke with plenty of time before breakfast. I quickly learnt in first year to get in the shower before Daphne as she took a ridiculous amount of time in there every morning. I showered, had a wash and got ready to go before going and waking Daphne.

"Five more minutes" Daphne mumbled.

"No. Up now or you'll be late." I told her.

She just rolled over, pulling her covers up over her head and falling back to sleep. I huffed. I guess I was going to have to do this the hard way. I got out my wand and pointed it at Daphne. "Aquamenti". A blast of water came out of my wand soaking everything that was on Daphne's bed with ice cold water. Daphne jumped up with a scream.

I quickly rushed out of the room with her yelling out to me, "You're so dead Bella"

I laughed to myself as I headed up the stairs to the common room. I was surprised to see I wasn't the first one up. In previous years I had been. Sat upon one of the common room chairs was a first year girl, dressed and ready to go, but looking like she was about to fall back to sleep. Her head dropped onto the table.

"I wouldn't fall asleep in here if I were you" I told her.

She jumped up startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I said. "I'm Bella"

She gave a small nervous smile. "No, it's okay. Um, thanks for the tip. And my names Melody Walters."

"You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking, why are you down here so early? Normally first years are the last ones to come down on the first day back" I asked her.

"The rest of the girls, um, they don't really, um, like me. After all I am only a half-blood. They're all Purebloods." she replied dejectedly, her head hung low.

I smiled slightly before sitting down next to her. "Sometime I think Slytherin falls behind the times. Just because you are a half blood doesn't mean you are any less worthy of being in Slytherin. For all they know you may be the most cunning and sly out of the entire Slytherin House. Don't worry about them. Find some friends elsewhere that don't care what blood you have. Just don't lose yourself in trying to be someone you are not."

"It doesn't help me fit in here though does it?" she replied, looking up at me.

"Maybe not, but just between you and me, you shouldn't worry about being a half blood Slytherin, after all - and don't repeat this to anyone else - the only living descendent of Salazar Slytherin is a half blood. But if your truly worried about it, they'll get over it eventually."

"Thanks, um, Bella" She said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Come on why don't you join me for breakfast?" I asked her.

Her smile brightened and she nodded. I returned her smile and held out my hand for her to take. She gladly took it and I pulled her up and out of the common room. I was half expecting her to let go of my hand soon after we left the common room but she didn't. She held on to it with a tight grip. Almost like she was afraid I would just disappear.

I lead her into the Great Hall and to where I normally sat on the Slytherin table, about half way down. I sat down and she sat down next to me, finally releasing her grip on my hand. I saw that Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were already sat up on the teachers table. They were both smiling towards me and Melody. I smiled back and then turned to Melody as food started appearing in front of us.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Melody?" I asked her.

"What do you want to know?" she asked back hesitantly, while picking up a piece of toast from the table.

"Whatever you feel comfortable sharing. What about your family? What are they like?" I asked her.

"Oh well, there's my mom. She's a muggleborn. She was in Hufflepuff when she came here. She's one the nicest people you'd ever meet. She works at St Mungo's now as a nurse there. She's really good at healing so she said it was only natural for her to go and work there. Plus my grandmother was a muggle nurse and my grandfather a muggle doctor." She said, glancing up at me from her toast every now and again. Probably checking to see that she wasn't boring me and I was in actual fact listening. I nodded to her encouragingly when she did which made her smile and continue. "Then there's Dad. He's a pureblood. He was in Ravenclaw. He's super super smart. Mom calls him her own personal encyclopaedia. He works for the ministry in the department of Magical Co-operation. Finally, there's Nancy, my big sister. She's here somewhere. She was sorted into Hufflepuff like Mom. She's, well, she's the golden child of the family. She's really smart like Dad and really nice like Mom. And here I am with Dad's short temper and Mom's terrible co-ordination."

"Trust me, there is no such thing as a Golden child. I just so happen to know that a certain Nancy Walters may be nice and good at the theoretical subjects but absolutely terrible at anything practical including Potions. No-one is good at everything, you've just got to find what you are good at." I told her.

"Will you, um, tell me something about you?" Melody asked me nervously.

"Sure. Well I half live with my Dad, Remus Lupin. This year's DADA professor. He is really good at defence and he helped fight during the wizarding war. He is also really nice. Anybody would have thought he would do well in Hufflepuff and as much as I wish I could deny it, his brains would make a good Ravenclaw. Unfortunately he was a Gryffindor and shared Gryffindor's knack for trouble making."I told her with a smile, letting her know I wasn't serious about it being a bad thing that he was in Gryffindor. "I never really knew my Mom. She died when I was three but she was also a Gryffindor. She was two years younger than Dad but they had the same friend circle."

"I'm sorry about your Mom" She said.

"Don't worry about it. I have my Dad." I told her with a smile.

"Melody!" Both Melody and I looked over our shoulders. Coming towards us was Nancy Walters. She approached us and gave Melody a hug.

"Hey Nancy. Have you met my new friend, this is Bella." Melody said introducing me to Nancy, even though I was well acquainted with Nancy already.

"Oh yes, I know Bella. We're good friends. Did you have a good summer Bella?" Nancy asked.

"Oh yeah, it was good. Glad to be back though" I told her.

"I hear you went over to Cedric's for a week." she commented with a smirk and a wink in my direction.

My face burned with a blush and she laughed.

"I'll see you in class later Bella. See you later Melody, don't go getting into any trouble." Nancy said to us. She gave Melody one last hug before heading off to her own table.

Melody wriggled up her nose. "She puts on too much perfume."

I snorted. "That's the understatement of the century."

We both laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Our laughter was ruined by the distant sounding voice of Draco Malfoy.

I smiled as I turned to face him. "Nothing of your concern Draco."

His lip twitched slightly upwards as he sat down next to me, on the opposite side of Melody. "Who's she?" he asked glancing at Melody.

"Draco, this is Melody Walters. First year. And my new friend" I told him. I added on the friend bit to make sure he knew she was off limits for the First year pranking that he and his lot seemed to have started last year. I then turned to Melody and introduced her to Draco. "Melody, this is Draco Malfoy. He's in his third year."

"Hello." She said nervously.

"Hey. Welcome to Slytherin" Draco replied with a small smile, recognising that as my new friend, Melody would be around quite a bit, at least for now.

Melody sent a small smile back.

Daphne was the next to join us. She sat opposite me. She and Melody immediately hit it off talking about the newest wizarding fashion trends. Daphne had been looking for someone to talk fashion with ever since she realised I just wasn't interested in it.

When at three quarters of the house were down for breakfast Uncle Sev started handing out the schedules. I was one of the first to receive mine. I was right to go straight to bed last night. Double Potions and then double DADA straight after it, both with Gryffindor. I then had Charms with the Hufflepuffs and Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws this afternoon, with a two hour session of Advance Potions with Uncle Sev this evening.

I had none of my optional subjects today. They seemed to be spread out over the week. My optional subjects were Ancient Runes and Magical Creatures. I wanted to have Magical Creatures today. I wanted to see Hagrid teaching, but I guess it will have to wait for now.

About ten minutes before lessons started I stood and motioned for Daphne to do the same. After all we had to walk back down to the dungeons.

"I'll see you later Melody. I hope you have a good first day. And you too Draco. Please don't cause any trouble." I said.

"I will" Melody said as Draco replied "I won't"

I smiled at both of them before walking off. Daphne and I met at the end of the table before walking out.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Daphne moaned.

"We were about - " a voice spoke up before I could answer.

"to ask the same thing" another voice spoke up.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the twins.

"Double potions with Professor Snape, he already detest you two, and Melody he thinks you're the most incompetent Slytherin in Potion making. You three could do with making a good impression for the first lesson of term. Arriving early shows your organised, can keep track of time and ready and willing to learn" I told them.

"Ravenclaw" both Fred and George coughed into their fists.

I shot them both a glare and marched forwards slightly faster. "Well sorry for caring if you two actually pass your OWLS. Professor Snape is the person who will mark your Potions OWL. You should be more careful about what impression you make on him." I told them. "He'll be well aware of what you'll get in your OWL by the time we finish this lesson based on how well you pay attention and how well you focus on your work. He understands some people struggle but what he won't put up with is people failing because they aren't bothered"

"Indeed not" said a voice from behind all of us. We all turned to see Uncle Sev stood behind us. I briefly wondered how long he had been walking behind us.

"Professor Snape" Daphne and I said in respect, with a nod of our heads.

"Miss Lupin, Miss Greengrass" Uncle Sev nodded back before looking over to Fred and George, "Weasley's."

When the twins didn't reply he raised an eyebrow. Nodded to me and Daphne before storming off down the corridor.

I frowned after him before turning and hitting both Fred and George in the stomachs. "There you go, ruining your chances already."

I began walking again in the directed Uncle Sev had left, which was also the direction of the potions classroom. Daphne kept pace with me while Fred and George had to run to catch up with us.

"Ah come on Bell-Bell..." Started Fred with his childish nickname for me.

"We're sorry, we're just..." continued George.

"Never going to get along with that old bat" they finished together.

I gave them a small glare for the name before sighing and giving them a slight smile, "You never know you might become potions geniuses over night and become his best buddies"

George and Fred both yelled their protests but Daphne and I escaped into the potions classroom before they could reply properly. Daphne and I sat in the middle of the classroom, on the table that bordered the Slytherin side of the room. Daphne was the one who always sat closer into the Slytherin's. Fred and George sat on the table next to us that bordered the Gryffindor side of the room.

The four of us were the first people in so we took our seats, took out our stuff and got ready for the lesson, well at least Daphne and I did. Fred and George joked around with one another for a bit before joining a lad named Lee Jordon in their joking when he finally entered the classroom with minutes to spare.

"Attention class. Congratulations on _barely_ surviving the last four years of potions, though for many of you it was a very _death defying act_." Uncle Sev started, pointedly starring at the Weasley twins on the last few words. "However this year it shall not be so easy. At the end of this year, or perhaps sooner for those with actual brains, you will be sitting the Potions O.W.L. The results of this O.W.L will affect your future career and lives. Every single thing that I will teach in this classroom over the next year will be relevant in the O.W.L so _pay attention_ or expect a 'Troll' on your final results."

Uncle Sev did a sweeping glance over the class before waving his wand on the board making instructions appear. However the name of the potion was missing. I scanned through the ingredients and instructions and smiled. I was sure I knew what potion we were making. It was simple.

"On the board is the ingredients list and the instructions for the potion you will be making today. Can anybody tell me which potion we are making?" Uncle Sev asked.

I was the only person to raise their hand.

"Miss Lupin" Uncle Sev nodded his head towards me.

"The pepper-up potion Professor." I answered.

"And prey tell what does a pepper-up potion do... Mr Weasley?" Uncle Sev asked, suddenly picking out one of the twins as they had already began whispering between themselves.

"Yes sir?" both of them replied.

"Fred Weasley. What does a pepper-up potion so?" Uncle Sev quizzed him.

I smiled because I was sure Fred would know the answer to this. After all I told him the answer last year when Percy made Ginny take some during the outbreak of colds.

"It cures a common cold. However it has the side effect of steam coming out your ears for hours after you drink it." Fred replied.

I think Uncle Sev was surprised when Fred was able to answer the question and then add some extra information as well. He frowned as his obvious attempt to catch Fred out unaware had failed. He turned away and waved his wand towards the board again. The name of the potion appeared on the board.

"You have your instructions. Begin." Uncle Sev said before stalking to behind his desk.

Daphne and I set straight to work in collecting the ingredients and brewing our potions. As it approached and hour later, my potion was almost done. I had five more minutes of letting it simmer before I would have to take off the heat to add the rest of the ingredients before stirring anti-clockwise several times. Daphne was at the same stage as me and even though she had been doing almost exactly the same as me, the slight difference in her potions technique had caused her potion to look slightly off, though it was an improvement to the disasters of the last four years.

Fred and George however seemed to be causing trouble with not only their own cauldrens but Lee Jordon's as well. I watched as Fred was about to turn up the heat on his cauldren. I quickly glanced over at Uncle Sev to see is he would notice but he was inspecting another cauldren. I turned back. Fred had turned up the heat and his potion was beginning to boil dangerously. I quickly grabbed two Twirling Turnips and a frogs eye before rushing over to him. I pushed Fred out oft he way and his manly squeak of protest caught the attention of everybody else in the class including Uncle Sev but I put that to the back of my mind as I crushed the two Twirling Turnips over the cauldren, allowing every bit of it to fall in. I then threw in the frogs eye before stirring once clockwise and then three times anti-clockwise. With the potion no longer in a dangerous state I reached down and turned down the heat to simmer as it should be at this stage before turning to glare at Fred, picking up his potions book.

"You absolute idiot" I said whacking him in the arm with the potions book. "You could have seriously harmed yourself and others if that potion had exploded"

"Woah, calm down Bella." Fred said.

"Miss Lupin is indeed correct Mr Weasley. If it were not for Miss Lupin here you would be far past a trip up to the hospital ward, it would be St Mungo's for you. Ten points from each of you, because I am sure both of you are equally responsible for this."Professor Snape said to Fred and George before turning to me, "Ten points to Slytherin for brilliant potions work."

"Thank you sir" I replied.

He nodded and walked off to inspect another cauldren. I however turned back to the twins with a small glare on my face.

"Just follow the instructions boys." I told them before walking off to my own cauldren.

I had completed my potion, bottled and labelled the potion and then cleaned up my area and cauldren within the next ten minutes, ten minutes to spare until the end of the lesson. I looked over to the twins again. They're potions were looking good. This was always what annoyed me about them. They were decent at potions, they just couldn't be bothered to behave during the lessons to get the good grades that they should or learn the techniques that could improve their potion making.

Fred glanced over to me. I frowned at him while he gave an apologetic look. His look was practically begging me to forgive him. I smiled slightly and nodded. He was forgiven, for now. His face brightened into one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen.

Snape dismissed us as soon as the lesson was over, uncharacteristically letting us leave without homework.

**AN: NEXT CHAPTER FINISHED. SHOULD GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. I'M ON EASTER HOLIDAY AND IN THE UNI ACCOMODATION PRACTICALLY ON MY OWN SO I'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO WRITE. **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

**MAMMPS**

**xXx**


End file.
